Conquering Sin City
by NY BrAt 007
Summary: Updated - Chapter 4 What goes on in Las Vegas, stays in Las Vegas. For one week in the city, the superstars seem to forget that rule.
1. Prologue

_Author's Note_:  Don't know if this has been done before, don't really care either.  Don't you just love this new blasé attitude I have?  This is a little bit different writing from what I usually do and be forewarned, there will be mentioning of the following during the course of this story:  

_alcohol, partying, sex, drunkenness, practical jokes whilst being drunk, drunken mistakes, clubs, bars, more alcohol (hey they're all of legal age, why not?), and cheating.  _

If that doesn't float your boat then don't read it.  If you're over there saying "Yes, I love being drunk" then I think this is the story for you.  Read and review like always….__

Conquering Sin City…

_© 2004 by NY BrAt 007 (my idea, don't take it)_

_Remember every disclaimer you've ever read?  Apply them all to this one too cuz I own diddly…_

* * *

_What made __Las Vegas__ so different from any other city?  Molly Holly wondered as she stared out of the plane window at the clouds below.  __It had some, well okay, a lot of different casinos, tons of drinking, and people who were willing to do anything if you gave them enough money.  But why was that any different from __Atlantic City__ or _Los Angeles__ even?  And why was there that one unwritten rule that everyone knew about, no one talked about, and everyone obeyed:  what goes on in ___Sin__City__ stays in __Sin__City__?  She glanced around the inside of the private plane Vince McMahon had chartered for his superstars and winced.  __Why had none of her friends remembered that rule?_

Brock Lesnar was sitting next to a very unhappy Trish Stratus while they each sported a gold wedding band around their fingers—the result of one drunken joke that had gone a little bit too far.  Every few minutes the two would alternate between sighing heavily and scowling at the other.

Across the aisle, sitting alone and taking up two seats, Chris Jericho was on the phone with his wife, pleading with her to not listen to a woman named Sissy who may or may not call.  He was not married to her and she was not going to come live with them, no matter what she said.  His wife got in the habit of hanging up on him every five minutes or so and by the end of the flight he was going to rack up a phone bill larger then any one Stephanie McMahon and Triple H could create talking to each other cross country a few times a day.

Further back in the plane, Randy Orton and John Cena were fast asleep.  Next to John was a notebook the two playboys of the WWE had managed to fill with names, numbers, and e-mail addresses of women they had met and had no intention of ever speaking to or communicating with ever again.

Rene Dupree was on the phone with his good friend Sylvan Grenier a few seats up from where John and Randy were.  He was talking excitedly in French which none of them could understand, although they could make an educated guess as to what it was about—lady luck had been on the young Frenchman's side as he systematically hit every casino on the strip, from the Luxor to Caesar's Palace, never leaving one without winning nearly a thousand dollars first.

Towards the front of the plane, Batista was out cold and taking up four seats in the process.  Ever since three that morning he'd been nursing a massive hangover due to five straight nights of partying, drinking, flirting, cruising the strip, and avoiding getting hit on by gay guys in the bar John and Randy thought it had been funny to drop him off in.  To that day he was still getting calls on his cell phone from some guy named Butch which he was desperately trying to avoid.  He kept telling Butch he was happily married with a kid, but the guy was relentless.

Stacy Kiebler and Test, despite their close and intimate relationship prior to the Vegas trip, were sitting on completely opposite ends of the plane.  Every few minutes Test would look over at her and try to give her the sad 'I'm-really-sorry-and-I-know-I-don't-deserve-you-but-will-you-give-me-one-more-chance' puppy dog look, to which she'd roll her eyes and turn back to the book she'd been trying to read since taking off.

The only two on the plane who weren't scowling or looking pissed off was the recently married and happy couple of Torrie Wilson and Billy Kidman.  After spending a week in Sin City and getting through it unscathed, they decided they could get through anything.

Molly, on the other hand, was sitting next to her used to be ex but is now current boyfriend, the Hurricane.  Through a dare one night, she may or may not have been sober, her hair had turned back to it's platinum blonde color and she promised the young superhero that she would once again become his sidekick and they would continue fighting crime together, making the world a safer place from villains and wrongdoers..

The trip had started off being strictly professional.  Vince and the rest of the board members decided to bring the WWE straight from Las Vegas for exactly one week:  Raw on Monday, Smackdown taping on Tuesday, and finally Summerslam on Sunday.

The WWE chairman never expected the week in Sin City to be this eventful…

* * *

_Author's Ending Notes:_  So what'd you guys think?  This is just the prologue and the rest of the chapters are going to be a flashback to the beginning of the groups stay in Las Vegas and keep moving on until they reach the plane ride home.  And if you're sitting there saying "Well what happened to Stacy and Test?" or "How in the hell did Trish and Brock get married?" just remember one thing…. 

Patience is a virtue.  I promise you all it will be good.  You just gotta wait around a few days for it.

Read and Review please, your reviews make my world go round!  J


	2. Arriving in Las Vegas

Conquering Sin City… |Chapter 2|

© _2004 by NY BrAt 007_

_Remember every disclaimer you've ever read, turn around, and then apply them to this story too because I still own diddly…_

Author's Top Note:  I know it kinda took a while for this to come out and it is rather short, but it was just something I needed to write before I actually got into all the fun stuff.  Thank you everyone for all the kick-ass reviews you sent in for the prologue and I definitely hope this chapter lives up to your expectations.  And if it doesn't, I'M SORRY!  You can take everything except for my John Cena and Randy Orton muses—they're trying to make themselves into permanent fixtures of my stories!  

|Warning|

There will be mentioning of the following during the course of this story:

_Alcohol, partying, sex (nothing explicit, just mentions), drunkenness, practical jokes whilst being drunk, drunken mistakes galore, clubs and bars (both gay and straight), more alcohol (it's not like it's illegal for any of them), cheating, and—oh yeah—did I mention alcohol?_

If the above mentioned doesn't float your boat then don't read it, pretty simple concept.  If you're over there saying "Yes, I love being drunk!" then I think this is the story for you.

* * *

"What are we waiting around here for?"

Trish Stratus turned up the volume on her walkman so she wouldn't have to listen to Test's whining, and then rolled her eyes when he started talking even louder.

"Guys, why are we just—"

"Because we have to wait for those jackasses from Smackdown."  Chris Jericho snapped.  "Now, in order for you to shut up, we can either do this the easy way or the hard way.  Your choice."

"Which one is which?"  Test asked and Stacy Kiebler shook her head at him as if to say 'you're only going to get into trouble if Jericho answers that'.  After Test looked completely confused contemplating that, Stacy turned her attention over to Randy Orton, who was currently standing in front of one of those shiny metallic walls and admiring his reflection.

The doors to the terminal slid open and the first thing any of them heard was a very loud John Cena, complaining first about the lack of anything decent to eat and then second about the lack of semi-attractive stewardesses.

Randy looked up from his grooming when he heard that and smiled.  He had just found his partner in crime for the week.

"That pilot didn't know what the hell he was doing."  Torrie explained to Stacy, hugging her excitedly while her husband, Billy Kidman, struggled behind the blonde diva with her carry-on luggage—stuff she 'didn't trust at all with the baggage claim because what if it fell out of the plane?'.  "So we're lucky we got here when we did."

"You're lucky we didn't leave without you."  Rene Dupree scoffed from his space on the orange plastic waiting chair and Batista nodded in agreement before yawning.

"Oh yeah, because I'm really scared of your threats Frenchie."  John replied sarcastically.  He surveyed the group of superstars that were milling around and rolled his eyes.  "C'mon y'all.  Let's get this show on the road cuz as soon as we get to the hotel, the sooner I can ditch all your asses and go find me some hotties."

"Wait, wait.  Who the hell put you in charge?"  Chris Jericho asked, standing up quickly to block John's way as he attempted to stroll past.

"I did."  John replied, brushing past the first ever Undisputed Champion.

Trish smirked as she got up to follow John.  "Well Jericho, it looks like he just told you."  She said, walking by him.  "It may be good to have these Smackdown guys around after all."

*~*~*~*~*~*

"You know, you had to figure Vince would only get the best of us here."  Stacy commented as she began unpacking her stuff.  "Especially if we were going to be here for a whole week."

Torrie grinned.  "Yeah I know.  And if you think about it, you tape tomorrow, I tape Tuesday, and then we're free to do whatever the hell we want until Sunday.  This is going to be the best week ever."

Stacy walked over and sat on the bed next to Torrie, draping her arm over her friend's shoulder.  "And my dear, after we're done here, Las Vegas won't know what just hit them."

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Yo Brock, I don't hafta be back here until Tuesday so I'm serious when I say don't wait up for me."  John Cena told Smackdown heavyweight as he emptied the contents of his suitcases into a few different drawers and then shoved them closed.  "This is my first time here and I fully intend on checking out all the sites, if you know what I mean."  He added with a mischievous smile.

Brock rolled his eyes.  "Yeah, unfortunately I know exactly what you mean."

"What are you gonna do our first night here?"  John asked, stealing a glance into the mirror next to the refrigerator as he waited for his roommate's response.

"I'm just gonna chill out here tonight, probably head over to the RAW show tomorrow, and then tape Smackdown on Tuesday."

John stared at him in open-mouthed silence.  "You're joking, right?  My God you're serious.  How did I get stuck with a roommate like you?  How the hell am I supposed to meet chicks and then bring them back to the room if you're just going to be here chilling?"  He didn't wait for Brock's response and instead grabbed his wallet, stuck it into his back pocket, and left the room, all while muttering obscenities to whomever booked the rooms.  He shut the door behind him and jogged to the elevators to catch them before they closed.

"Hold it for me!"  A voice called and John reached over and pressed the 'open' button.  A breathless Randy Orton stepped onto the elevator after giving him a nod of thanks and jabbed at the 'lobby' button before realizing John was already headed there.

"Tell me you're not just staying here tonight."  John commented.

Randy scoffed.  "Like I would waste time sleeping when there was money to be won, alcohol to be drunk, and women to be doing.  I was thinking of prolly just hitting a few casinos tonight to get a feel of things around here."

John nodded and then thought for a minute.  "Man look at us.  If we worked together, we could get twice as many hotties.  What do you say?"  He asked, holding out his hand for Randy to shake.

The Legend Killer grinned knowingly.  "I say you got yourself a deal."

* * *

Author's Bottom Note:  What'd you think?  Honestly.  Your input only makes my writing better which, in turn, makes you enjoy it more.  So if you think about it, reviewing can do nothing but good.

The next chapter will be out before you know it.

_And here's the lay-out of the rooms (just incase you were interested):_

_#836 – Stacy Kiebler/ Torrie Wilson                #835 – Trish Stratus/ Molly Holly_

_#838 – John Cena/ Brock Lesnar                    #837 – Randy Orton/ Batista_

_#840 – Chris Jericho/ Test                               #839 – Rene Dupree/ Hurricane/ Billy Kidman _


	3. Just the Start of the First Night

_Conquering __Sin__City__…|Chapter 3|_

_© 2004 by NY BrAt 007_

_Remember every disclaimer you've ever read, turn around, do a little dance, and then apply them to this story as well.  Now doesn't it feel nice to just dance? LOL_

Author's Top Ramblings:  Again, sorry it took so long to get this out but I told you it'd be out sooner or later!  Hope y'all enjoy this chapter as much as the other two!

* * *

"Damnit, what's taking everyone so long today?"  Dave Batista muttered out loud as he stared at the monitor backstage.  Triple H and HBK were once again out in the ring and trading insults back and forth, and like usual, there didn't seem to be an end in sight.  _Something new and different_, he thought sarcastically.

"You do realize this is a live, two hour show don't you?"  Fellow Evolution member Ric Flair said as he walked up next to him.  "Besides, you're not getting out of here until that meeting Vince wants to have with everyone is over."

"You're kidding?"  Ric shook his head slowly and Batista groaned.  "So what you're saying is that we won't get outta here until around 10, right?"  Flair nodded and then they were both approached by one of the stagehands.

"You two are scheduled out there in a few minutes."  She announced, trying her best to sidle up to Batista without trying to look too obvious.  He shook his head and gave her an annoyed look before brushing past her with Ric Flair right behind him.

Rene Dupree looked up as the two Evolution members strode by him and snickered.  "Ces deux bâtards d'Evolution juste marché en pensant ils sont les meilleures choses dans le monde (_Those two Evolution bastards just walked by thinking they are the best things in the world)_."  He spoke rapidly into his cell phone to his injury prone partner Sylvan Grenier who was back at home nursing a slight back injury.  "But personally, I don't think this Las Vegas place is as good as these Americans make it out to be."  He assured his friend.  He caught eyes with Stacy Keibler and Trish Stratus, who were giggling and motioning him over.  "Sylvan?  I have to be going.  Bye."  He hung up and the phone and stood up, walking over to the two.  "Ladies, how can I help you?"

Trish pressed her lips together as she smiled and nudged Stacy in the ribs with her elbow, trying to get her to explain instead.

"Well, a bunch of us girls wanted to go check out some of the sites tonight."  Stacy started off, placing one of her hands on his shoulder.  "But we don't want anybody to be mean to us or anything.  So we were thinking that if we had someone like you who was so handsome and strong, guys and girls would be afraid to start something with us."

Rene smiled broadly.  "Of course I could help you ladies out with that.  After the show I will find you and we can go.  But I have a match now, so au revoir."

Stacy started giggling again as they watched him walk off and Trish couldn't help but start laughing too.

"We are so drunk already."  Stacy commented and the two walked off, arm in arm, still giggling.

*~*~*~*

"I could so not believe you checked that girl out."

Billy Kidman watched helplessly as Torrie stalked ahead of him as quickly as she could in heels.  Before he knew what was coming, she spun back around towards him.

"Billy it was a hooker for God's sake!"  She admonished.  

"It's not like I could tell."  He answered back.

Torrie put her hands on her hips.  "Sure, like that short ass skirt and halter top she was wearing didn't just scream 'hooker'.  This is our first day here!  If I can't even trust you when I'm with you, how the heck am I supposed to feel when you're out with the guys?"

"I should hope you have enough faith in me to know that I would never cheat on you."  He responded quickly.

The look on her face softened and she threw her arms around his neck.  "I'm sorry I ever doubted you Baby.  It's just that I've never been here before and I think this place is making me a little bit nervous."

He nodded and smoothed down her hair reassuringly, being used to his wife's mood swings by now.  "I know.  I didn't take anything you said seriously anyway."

*~*~*~*

"What do you think you're doing?"  Test asked his roommate Chris Jericho, once the meeting was over and they were back in their hotel room.

Jericho looked up at him, confused.  "What are you talking about?  Last time I checked, I was just sitting here, reading a book and minding my own business."

"You can't just sit there and do that all night."  Test answered.  "What happened to the King of the World?  Mr. Highlight of the Night?  The Ayatollah of Rock n' Rolla?  He would not sit around reading a book when he came back to Vegas after not being here for over a year.  I think you should come out with me and we can go find some fun."

"I don't think so man."  Jericho replied.  "Since Jessica can't be here, I promised her I wouldn't do anything crazy."

Test rolled his eyes.  "You have got to be kidding me."

Jericho shook his head.  "Sorry to say but no.  She trusts me being here by myself and I don't want to do anything to break that trust."

"Okay, enough with this trusting shit already."  Test said finally.  "Stacy's already been on my back about it and Billy and Torrie are practically at each others throats about it.  There is no way I'm letting you, one of my good good friends, fall victim to that.  So, even if I have to drag you out here myself, you're coming out with me."

Jericho sighed and set his book to the side and then looked up at his friend, who was looking at him expectantly.  "Fine.  Let me just get ready and then we can go out.  You know what?"  He started as he stopped in the doorway to the bathroom.  Test looked over at him.  "I'm just going with you to make sure you don't do anything stupid."

Test started laughing.  "Sure thing buddy.  Just keep on telling yourself that."

*~*~*~*

Molly Holly pulled her jacket tighter around her shoulders as she looked around the crowded casino self-consciously.  She didn't know why she had decided to come here—and by herself no less.  Everyone else had left their rooms by the time she went around searching for someone to come with her, so she had decided to just go downstairs and check things out—see what everyone loved about this city.

So now she was in the middle of the bustling casino, being jostled by people eager to get to the slot machines and scantily clad women holding trays of shot glasses filled with alcohol.  The constant ringing of the machines was starting to give her a headache and she brushed some hair out of her face, wanting nothing more then to just go back up to her hotel room and fall asleep.  Tomorrow she'd head over to the arena.  Vince had asked her and Victoria to train a little bit with the Smackdown divas so they could get up to par with the girls on Raw and she had been more then happy to agree.  They were in desperate—

"Excuse me."  Somebody bumped into her.

Molly looked up to see John Cena smiling down at her, a drink in one hand and some blonde girl clinging to his other arm.  "What do you want?"  

"Just wanted to see what you were up too and why you were here all by yourself."  He leaned in closer to her.  "You know, there are a lot of crazy weird people here, especially at this time.  I wanted to see if you were alright."

"I was fine before you decided to show up."  She replied airily.  "Now if you'll excuse me…"  She trailed off pointedly.

John shook his head.  "No don't leave yet."

"I believe Miss Holly asked you to leave her alone."  A voice from behind John said.

"Hurricane what are you doing here?"  Both John and Molly asked at the same time.

"Mild mannered reporter Gregory Helms."  He corrected.  "And once again, I think you should leave Miss Holly here alone before I make you."

John held up his hands un surrender and then shrugged.  "Sure, whatever.  I'll see you two around."

"Thanks for sorta saving me I guess."  Molly said once John and his girl of the night had disappeared into the crowd.  "You didn't really need to though; I could have taken care of things by myself."

The Hurricane, err, Gregory Helms, nodded his head knowingly.  "True, but you looked like you could use some non-drunk company.  So what do you say?"  He asked, holding out his arm to her.

Molly grinned and linked her arm through his.  "Sounds like a plan."__

* * *

Author's Bottom Ramblings:  Read and review like usual! If you have any suggestions, leave it in the review!  Every little bit helps me out!


	4. Cena's Having Some Girl Trouble

_Okay, I've decided to pick up where I left off from this story. I think I just wanted to write something fun and silly, I dunno. I hope you guys like this chapter and if there's anything you may want to see in later chapters, let me know in a review and I'll see where I can fit it in!_

* * *

"So who was that?" The blonde attached to John's arm, Tessa he thought her name was—or something like that, he wasn't paying attention when she mentioned her name.  
  
"Some chick I work with." John replied, surprising even himself when he realized his voice had a defensive edge to it. Who the hell was this girl to be asking about his personal life? "Why do you care?"  
  
She rested her hand on his chest. ""Because I don't want my boyfriend looking at anybody else but me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're my boyfriend." She replied happily.  
  
"Bitch you must be delusional or something. Why don't you go get me a drink and we'll talk about this some more." He suggested, trying to free his arm from the death grip she was using to hold on. "Now."  
  
"Okay Johnny."  
  
He watched as she began walking over to the bar and immediately began walking in the other direction. There were some things he could very easily handle. But when a girl he's known for a grand total of twenty minutes starts going around saying they were dating—that's when it was time for him to bolt out of there as fast as he could.  
  
Trish studied the players around the roulette table warily and then shook her head when the man asked her if she wanted to be in for this round. She tucked some hair behind her ears.  
  
"That's no way to act in Las Vegas." A voice right next to her ear told her playfully and she jumped.  
  
She spun around and saw Brock Lesnar standing next to her, a small grin on his face. "I know how to act thank you very much."  
  
"If you say so." He commented, placing some chips on the table. "Red 33." He told the man, who nodded and spun the wheel and then tossed the metal ball onto the wheel. Brock looked at the table in concentration.  
  
"How can you just throw your money away like that?" Trish asked incredulously.  
  
"Red 33." The caller announced and a big pile of chips was pushed in Brock's direction.  
  
"This is called winning, not throwing money away." He put the chips in his pocket and started to walk away, in search of some other game he could win even more money at.  
  
Trish looked once more at the table before hurrying after the Smackdown superstar. "Hey Brock!" She called out.  
  
He stopped and turned back around to face her. "Yeah?"  
  
"Do you think maybe," she looked around to make sure nobody was around her and motioned him closer. "Do you think you could teach me how to gamble like that?"  
  
He smirked as he looked down at the small blonde. "You serious?"  
  
Trish nodded. "Yeah, I've kinda always wanted to be able to gamble but I'm always too worried I'd make a complete fool out of myself."  
  
"Not a problem." He took her hand and she found her self not resisting as he led her over towards the slot machines. "Okay, now see that lady over there?" He pointed over at the middle-aged lady who was sitting in front of one of the slot machines, pleading with it to let her win and Trish nodded again. "She's probably been in front of that machine for over a half an hour already. She's gonna quit soon and go to a different one."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Just watch." He assured her. Sure enough, the lady complained loudly that the machine must be rigged and got up, heading over to one of the many bars, and Brock rushed over, beating out a few different people who wanted to get to the same machine.  
  
"What are you doing?" Trish hissed as she watched the other people's disgruntled looks. "There were people waiting ahead of us—you can't just barge in front of them like that."  
  
"Of course I can, that's the way you have to do things around here." He got up and allowed her to sit down. "Now go on, put a dollar in and pull the lever."  
  
"A dollar for one game?!" Trish exclaimed. "Brock that's a lot of money to be blowing on one game."  
  
"Trust me."  
  
"Okay, I don't know why but I will." She said with a sigh, feeding the dollar into the slot and pulling the lever. "Now what am I hoping to get here?"  
  
Brock watched the symbols as they stopped. "Ultimately you want the sevens, but those three oranges you got is a good start."  
  
Trish looked up in shock as the machine started going off and the screen let her know she had just won fifty dollars. "No way." She said in amazement, an awestruck look on her face. "How did you know that this was the machine to go to?" She asked, dumping the quarters she won into a cup.  
  
"It's called being a lurker." He confessed. "You just watch a machine that someone has been on for a while with no luck, waiting until they leave, and then get to it before everybody else does. More often then naught you're going to win something off of it, like you just demonstrated."  
  
"So John went off with that blonde chick who I think was planning their wedding." Randy explained to Batista. "They went over there but he should be back any time now."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
Randy set his glass down on the table and looked at his fellow Evolution member. "Cena is afraid of commitment—I could tell from the first time I met him here."  
  
Before another question could be asked, John rushed by. He would've kept going right past the table if Batista hadn't grabbed his arm to stop him.  
  
"Wha—oh, it's you guys." He dropped down into a chair at the table, took off his jacket, and pulled his hat down lower so it covered his eyes. "What's up?"  
  
"We could ask you the same thing." Randy responded. He looked across the bar and smirked. "Your fiancée is looking for you."  
  
"The bitch is crazy." John muttered, taking a glass from a passing by waitress. He looked her up and down. "What's up Honey?" He asked and she walked away giggling. He turned back to his two friends. "So yeah, I was talking to Molly a little bit and the girl got all possessive saying she was my girlfriend and everything. It was bizarre." Before he knew what was happening, someone's hands were over his eyes.  
  
"Guess who." A female voice said next to his ear.  
  
John jumped from his seat and tried hitting her hands away. "What the hell are you doing?"  
  
Tessa grinned. "Just wanting to surprise my boyfriend every once in a while. There's nothing wrong with that is there?" She moved to sit down on the chair he abandoned and looked up at him with a smile.  
  
Randy started laughing so hard tears were starting to well up in his eyes and Batista was looking at her in open mouthed shock.  
  
"Yes. There's a big something wrong with that. You're insane!" John exclaimed. "We're not together. I'm not your boyfriend. You terrify me. I don't know what your problem is but you really belong in some mental hospital or something."  
  
"Oh you don't mean that Silly." She said, placing her hand on his chest.  
  
John looked around frantically and was relieved to see Stacy and Torrie walking towards them, both deep in conversation. "Stacy!" He called.  
  
"Who is that?" Tessa said darkly.  
  
The leggy blonde saw him and waved as she walked over. "Hey, what's goin—"  
  
John cut her off as he pulled her towards him and kissed her. "I'm sorry." He whispered as they broke apart.  
  
"John." Tessa cried. "How could you do this to me?"  
  
Stacy shrugged as she stepped closer to John. "Sorry Sweetie, he should have told you, but he's mine."  
  
Tessa looked between all of them, including Randy who was on the floor he was laughing so hard, and walked away with a huff. Batista helped Randy up from the floor with some difficulty.  
  
"Cena, don't you dare ever kiss me again or I will tell Andrew and he will kick your butt." Stacy threatened as she and her best friend walked away. Torrie started laughing too and Stacy hit her on the arm to try and get her to stop.  
  
"Smooth Casanova." Randy smirked. "Real smooth."

* * *

_Remember, if there's anything you may want to see, let me know and I'll see what I can do!_

NY BrAt 007


	5. Test Needs a New Car

_Yay an update! I must be on some sort of roll or something. Anyway, this story is so much fun to write—you can make these poor people do anything! LoL._

* * *

"So why did you save me like that?" Molly Holly asked as she walked side by side with her ex boyfriend. 

The Hurricane shrugged. "I was walking around with Dupree until he got distracted by all the noise and lights and ran off somewhere. Then you looked incredibly uncomfortable and alone standing there with Cena and his stalker so I thought I'd stop by and see what was up."

"Well I'm touched." Molly confessed. "But I always thought you wouldn't want anything to do with me since I turned on you."

"I'm not really one to hold grudges—you should remember that about me if anything." He replied with a small smile.

"I guess so." She said, a little bit unsure of herself.

The Hurricane looked around, noticed the uncomfortable look on her face, and placed his hand gently on her arm. "You wanna get out of here? We can go find a quiet restaurant or somewhere where it isn't so crowded."

Molly nodded. It didn't matter how long they've been separated as a team, he still knew her better then anyone else in the company. He took her hand and began leading her through the swarms of people, looking around to try and find the least crowded route possible—he knew how uncomfortable she got in crowds like this and didn't really want her to start hyperventilating –not that he wouldn't be able to help her, of course.

A few casinos down the strip, Test was taking full advantage of Torrie and Stacy going off on their own for the night and was flirting with every even remotely cute girl that crossed his path.

"You don't even love her do you?" Chris Jericho questioned. He sat down on one of the stools and leaned back against the bar for support.

Test shrugged. "Define love?"

"I guess I got my answer then."

"Come on baby! Daddy needs a brand new car! Come on come on!" Test chanted as he shook the dice around in his hands before releasing them onto the table.

"Didn't Stacy, your girlfriend, just buy you a new car with her Babe of the Year winnings?" Jericho asked, emphasizing the 'girlfriend' title loud enough for all the girls around him to hear.

Test dismissed him with a wave of his hand. "That was at least a few months ago. I need a new one!" And with that he let the dice fly. Jericho watched on in amusement and then laughed out loud when it was announced his buddy just lost eight-hundred dollars.

"Assclown."

"It's not funny Jericho." Test muttered. "Hey, can you spot me a few hundred dollars?"

Jericho's mouth dropped open in awe. "You have got to be kidding me. I only came down here to make sure you didn't do anything stupid, and now that I obviously failed, I think I'm going to be heading back to the hotel.

"Suit yourself." Test shrugged, before exclaiming loudly: "Does anybody have a few hundred dollars I can have?"

It seemed like everyone was going on their own way and ignoring him until a short blonde pushed her way through the crowd and held up her purse invitingly towards him. "You can have some of my money."

Test approached her with a smile and took the purse from her outstretched hand. "What's your name honey?"

She giggled and pushed some hair behind her ear. "Tessa."

somewhere else

"No, I can definitely completely trust him." Stacy reassured her friend as the two blondes sat at a table close to the stage. "He would never do anything stupid like that. Andrew loves me."

Torrie sighed, ashamed at her friend for letting herself be led on like this. "If you say so Sweetie." She looked around and motioned over a waiter, who came over quickly. "I'll have a Bloody Mary." She ordered once he was close enough to heard without having to yell. "What do you want Stace? My treat."

"Sex on the Beach." She answered automatically and the waiter nodded before scurrying back over to the bar.

A sleazy looking guy at the table next to him heard this and leaned over, licking his lips. "With you baby, anytime."

Stacy's calm demeanor was immediately replaced with one of disgust.

"Eww you pervert!" Torrie exclaimed. "It's time for you to now step away from our table before you get hurt."

He laughed, obviously drunk off his ass, stood up and walked over to their table. "You wouldn't dare." He leaned on their table and reached out a hand to touch Torrie's cheek. "You might break a nail or something."

"Unfortunately for you I don't have that problem."

The guy turned around and was instantly punched in the face by a very angry looking Billy Kidman.

"Do you make it a habit to mess around with other guy's wives?" He asked.

The drunk swung his fist and was automatically blocked by Billy who pushed him forward. He looked over and smiled at his wife before kicking the guy in the back, sending him headfirst into a pile of unused chairs.

Billy nodded in satisfaction and ignored the loud cursing coming from the pile of splintered wood. "Are you girls okay?"

"We are now!" Torrie exclaimed the same time Stacy said "We could have taken care of him."

"Oh don't be silly Stace. He was a lot bigger then we are." Torrie said, flinging her arms around her husband's neck. "You saved me from that disgusting man. How can I ever repay you?" He leaned over and whispered something in her ear and she giggled, causing Stacy to roll her eyes. "Stacy, we're going to be—"

"—heading back to the hotel now." Stacy finished. "Yeah I figured as much. I'll catch you two later." She watched as they left hand in hand and then looked up at the clock on the wall. She should start heading back to the hotel too because of the show tomorrow, but wasn't completely sure if the room she was sharing with Torrie was occupied at the moment. With any luck they had gone to Billy's room instead although she highly doubted it. She'd wait for a few hours and then go back to at least get her stuff—maybe they'd be asleep by then.

a few hours later

Trish Stratus pulled the covers up around her head as she heard the knocking on the door. She squeezed her eyes shut as if that would help, but it didn't, and she tossed the covers back off and pushed up her eye mask so she could see. "Molly are you getting that?" She called out when she noticed her roommate's bed was empty. There was no answer and Trish grumbled as she pulled her robe on. She trudged over to the door and pulled it open without even questioning who it was.

"Can I sleep here tonight?" Stacy asked, adjusting her bag on her shoulder. "I saw the hanger on the outside of the door and didn't want to interrupt." She explained before Trish could ask why.

"Yeah sure." Trish held the door open and then shut and locked it once Stacy was inside. "You can go ahead and sleep in Molly's bed since, for some reason, I don't think she's going to be back tonight."

"Thanks Trish. I really appreciate it."

"It's no problem.But why didn't they just go back to Billy's room?" Trish asked once they were both situated and the light was off.

"I guess it's easier to displace one roommate then it is two."

"Why didn't Vince want them to room together in the first place?"

"That's a really good question Trish."

* * *

_Read and review like always and be sure to tell me what you want to see in the coming chapters!!_

_-nybrat007-_


End file.
